


Miracle Worker

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hockey, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: With three hockey qualifiers scheduled on a very special night, Kurt has his work cut out for him.





	Miracle Worker

**Author's Note:**

> I figure this takes place when the boys are in college, but maybe visiting to help out with coaching the teams or something. I'm not sure of the timeline yet, but there you go.

“Coach Hummel! Coach Hummel!”

“Kurt! Kurt!” Sebastian yells, racing into the locker room with a player in tow.

“ _Another_ one?” Kurt sighs, turning to greet them with brows stitched together, bleary eyes swimming from the bright white lights and the stench of stale sweat that never goes away. He’s done everything he could to soften the blow of that smell with a cocktail of Lysol, Febreeze, and a few spritzes of Chanel No. 5. But it eventually became so overwhelming, he had to throw in the towel and keep the doors open to air the place out.

“What is it now!? Good gracious!” Kurt tsks when he sees the girl Sebastian has brought him. Courtney Dale, senior forward, freshly showered, in sweat pants and a white tee, sporting a black eye and a split lip. “Who the heck schedules three championship qualifiers the night of Prom anyway!?”

“That would be the league,” Sebastian answers. “They typically have no respect for primitive teenage dating rituals.”

“Obviously. I can’t imagine having _this_ as an accessory for a five hundred dollar dress.” Kurt touches Courtney’s chin, gently moving her face from side to side so he can assess the extent of the damage. “What happened?”

“Some douche canoe helmet-checked me.”

“I hope you got them back,” Kurt says, overlooking her language and rifling through his makeup kit to find a tube of concealer her shade.

“Sure did, coach,” she says, puffing up proudly as Kurt begins applying a layer of green color corrector to her swollen eyelid. “I got the one shiner, but he’s got _two_!”

“I don’t normally condone violence but good for you. Though, you know …” he peeks over her head and glares at his boyfriend, who has done nothing in this battle against bruises but bring him more casualties “… if your guys on defense aren’t going to protect your girls, _you_ should learn how to do this.”

“Harsh!” Sebastian pulls a wounded face. “And a little outdated. My girls can defend themselves. Besides, it wasn’t their fault, Kurt! You should have seen the other team! They’re _huge_! I’m not even sure they were kids! They looked like they could be in their thirties!”

“We still won, though,” Courtney says.

“Well, hurray for silver linings.”

“But Coach Hummel,” another girl sitting on a bench across the room, waiting for her curls to set, pipes up, “we’d come to you anyway because you’re such an artist!”

“Yeah!” a third girl adds. “You’re better than any other stylist in town!”

“And so nice …”

“Compassionate …”

“We’re really lucky to have you!”

Kurt looks at the girls in the room, in various stages of ready for the dance, with glowing, innocent grins on their faces. He shifts his gaze to Sebastian, who immediately looks elsewhere, whistling a light, airy tune as he discovers something captivating on the ceiling to fixate on.

“That’s a good one, Emily.” Kurt smirks. “Did _Coach Smythe_ tell you to say that?”

“Kurt!” Sebastian gasps, throwing a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt. _Deeply_ hurt. In no way would I ever tell these girls to butter you up! Can’t you see that they’re genuinely grateful for everything you do?”

“That, and there’s not a single stylist open right now willing to take a walk-in client, not to mention _seven_!”

“Kurt!”

“But I’ll take it as a compliment. Thank you, ladies.”

“You’re welcome, Coach Hummel,” they say in bizarre unison, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Erhm … keep that in mind,” Sebastian says, suddenly nervous. “It gets worse.”

Kurt looks up from his work on Courtney’s eye, the stitches between his brows threatening to become a permanent feature. “What do you mean _it gets worse_?”

“Uh …” Sebastian gestures at the door, to a face peeking in that Kurt didn’t notice since he was fully invested in fixing Courtney’s eye. She walks sheepishly over to Sebastian, arms clasped in front of her, gazing at Kurt through thick eyelashes and clear eyes. In fact, clear skin. Her face looks completely untouched. Kurt frowns, confused.

“I don’t understand.” He crouches lower to get a better view of her face. “She got away unscathed. I don’t see a mark on her.”

“Hold on to your hat.” Sebastian takes the girl by the shoulders and turns her around. Kurt gasps when he sees her hair, relatively alright from the roots to above her ears, but after that a ragged, uneven mess.

“Jesus _Christmas_! How in the hell did _this_ happen?”

“I guess their defense got her skates sharpened before the game,” the girl offers. Kurt’s jaw drops to his chest.

“Do you mean someone skated over your hair and cut it off!?”

“Yup.”

Kurt stares at the poor girl’s hair another second, then drops his head into his hands.

“I’m going to give your foundation a second to dry, Courtney,” he says, rushing to his makeup kit again. “I need to deal with this real quick.”

“Okay, coach,” Courtney says, admiring her flawless skin in a nearby mirror. Except for the fact that she can’t open her eye all the way, no one who sees her will be the wiser.

That’s because Coach Hummel truly is a miracle worker.

Kurt leads the girl to an empty bench and sits her on it. “Do you like Anne Hathaway?”

“I _love_ her!” she beams.

“Well, you’re in luck.” Kurt pulls out a Wahl hair trimmer and plugs it in. He switches it on, and it buzzes to life. “Because you’re going to have her hair in about twenty seconds!”


End file.
